1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of packaging and packages produced thereby; and more specifically concerns the packaging of surgical articles which must be contained under sterile and/or aseptic conditions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The packaging of surgical articles and like materials which are subsequently sterilized and maintained under aseptic conditions within the package is well-known; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,549; 3,338,400; 3,490,580; 3,613,879; and 3,697,223. In general, the prior art methods and packages are designed to contain articles which may be sterilized by the same means. When it is desired to provide in a single unit, diverse sterile articles which require different methods of sterilization, the most common practice heretofore has been to package the diverse articles separately. The separate packages are then sterilized and packaged together in a third package which may be sterilized again if subsequent use demands that the inner packages themselves be maintained under sterile conditions.
By the package and method of my invention it is now possible to package surgical articles in a single unit, even if the articles are diverse in nature and require diverse means of sterilization. This is accomplished without the need for containing the packaged diverse articles in a third package and also assures that the desired articles will remain together in a single unit.